narutooriginalsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chidori
Chidori to wysokie stężenie czakry błyskawicy wokół dłoni użytkownika. Przegląd Chidori został stworzony przez Kakashiego Hatake po tym, jak nie zastosował swojej błyskawicznej natury w Rasenganie. Zamierzał dla Chidori być bronią używaną tylko do ochrony przyjaciół i bliskich. Aby wykonać, użytkownik najpierw zbiera piorun do ręki; wysoka koncentracja elektryczności wytwarza dźwięk przypominający śpiew ptaków, stąd nazwa. Czakra pioruna była okazjonalnie uszkadzana ręką użytkownika, obdzierająca skórę i powodująca nieznaczne tlące się, ale nie wydaje się, że to faktycznie osłabia. Po zgromadzeniu czakry użytkownicy ładują do celu i wbijają je w Chidori, przebijając je i powodując zazwyczaj śmiertelne obrażenia. Pomimo dźwięku, szybkość, z jaką jest używany, czyni go użytecznym do zabójstw. Szybkość, z jaką wykonuje się Chidori, mimo że jest jednym z jego największych atutów, stanowi także jedną z jego największych wad: użytkownicy poruszają się do celu tak szybko, że powoduje on dla nich efekt podobny do tunelu. Ponieważ ładują się w linii prostej, przeciwnicy mogą łatwo je zaatakować, a ze względu na widzenie w tunelu trudno jest dostrzec te ataki, a tym bardziej reagować na nie. Z tego powodu większość ninja nie może bezpiecznie korzystać z Chidori. Jeśli użytkownik ma Sharingana, jednak te wady są przezwyciężane: zwiększona percepcja Sharingana zapobiega wizualizacji tunelu, a jego możliwości predykcyjne ułatwiają użytkownikowi unikanie kontrataków. Czas reakcji Kakashiego z Chidori w końcu stał się tak dobry, że był w stanie rozdzielić błyskawicę, przynosząc jego Chidori nazwę "Błyskawiczny Przecinak". Chidori wymaga dużej ilości czakry do wykonania, nakładając limit na to, ile razy można go użyć na dzień. W części I Kakashi może używać go cztery razy dziennie, a Sasuke Uchiha może używać go dwa razy dziennie pod własną mocą. Obydwa zwiększają swoje limity do nieokreślonej liczby w części II. Podczas części II Sasuke demonstruje kilka odmian Chidori, którym nadano transformację kształtu, takich jak Chidori Senbon i Ostra Włócznia Chidori, które pozwalają mu atakować z większym dystansem, niż Chidori jest w stanie. Warianty Sasuke został pokazany za pomocą Chidori z różnymi źródłami chakry, aby nadać jego chidori dodatkowe właściwości: Ciekawostki * "Chidori" (千 鳥) można również przetłumaczyć na "siewka". * Nazwa Chidori pochodzi od opowieści o słynnym samuraju Tachibana Dōsetsu: Tachibana posiadał słynny miecz zwany Chidori (千 鳥, dosłownie: A Thousand Birds). Pewnego dnia, gdy był jeszcze młodym mężczyzną, schronił się pod drzewem, gdy padał deszcz. Nagle uderzyła go błyskawica. Jednak Tachibana użył swoich Chidori, by pociąć Boga Gromu w błyskawicę, pozwalając mu przetrwać. Po tym incydencie zmienił nazwę Chidori na Raikiri (雷切, dosłownie: Lightning Cutter). * W oryginalnym anime Naruto Chidori wygląda jak biała, sferyczna ilość energii elektrycznej, która otacza dłoń. Zostało to poprawione w anime Naruto: Shippūden, gdzie Chidori jest przedstawiony w mandze: bezkształtne pokrycie prądem całej ręki. * W grze Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 i 3 gracze mogą dostosować niektóre postacie, aby móc używać Chidori. W pierwszym przypadku jest to "Young Lightning" w angielskim scenariuszu, kiedy używa go Anbu Kakashi. ** Również w niektórych mediach, takich jak wyżej wymienione gry (wraz z Gekitō Ninja Taisen 4 i Clash of Ninja Revolution 2), Sasuke w swoim stanie Przeklętej Pieczęci Nieba (zarówno na poziomie 1, jak i 2) często ma możliwość wykonania zarówno normalnej wersji jego Chidori i jej Przeklętej Pieczęci jako odrębne techniki. ** Jednak w Jump Super Stars, pomimo użycia Przeklętej Pieczęci Chidori w jego formie Stan dla jego Bojowej Komy 7, Chidori Sasuke jest w kolorze fioletowym zamiast ciemno-białym. * W trailerach Boruto, Raiton Dan: Ibuki sprawia, że wyjątkowy dźwięk, który robi Chidori. * W anime Hagoromo i Indra użyli podobnej techniki w młodości. Kategoria:Jutsu Kategoria:Ninjutsu Kategoria:Uwolnienie Błyskawicy